Survival Test
Survival Test was a test for the survival game mode of Minecraft initially released to premium members1 during the Classic phase of development, and was accessible at minecraft.net/survivaltest. DIFFRENCES FROM CLASSIC CRATIVE * A total of eight mobs: zombies, skeletons, creepers, pigs, spiders, sheep, humans and giants, even though giants were actually implemented later in Indev 0.31 (February 5, 2010). * The player has a health bar, which has 10 hearts ( × 10). When the player has or lower on the health bar, the health bar begins to shake. * Players and mobs can take damage from various sources: falling, drowning, lava, hostile mobs, and the player's arrows. * The addition of brown mushrooms, which can be eaten by right-clicking while holding it, healing 2.5 hearts. They are dropped by pigs and sheep. * Sheep eat grass to regrow wool, which can be "sheared" if the player hits them. * Creepers in this version had a melee attack where they jumped into the Player and would only explode upon death. * The player can fire arrows by pressing "tab". * When the player dies, the world is no longer playable, like in Hardcore mode before spectator mode was introduced. * After 0.26 SURVIVAL TEST, the player starts with 10 TNT in their ninth hotbar slot, which can be placed with right-click and detonated with left-click. Exploding TNT deals a maximum of six hearts of damage (depending on how close the player is to it), and has a blast radius of about four blocks. * Players can see their hand in game. Its position is different for all versions after 0.31. * Skeleton's arrows were purple, and when killed will blow up in an explosion of five arrows that the player can pick up. They also shot arrows from their bare hands as bows did not exist in the Survival Test. Skeletons shot their arrows at a much faster rate than in current versions, making them one of, if not the most dangerous mob in the Survival Test. * The player could switch rain on or off by hitting F5. * The player could also generate or remove fog by hitting F. POINTS Some aspects of the point system are listed below: * Sheep and pigs awarded 10 points. * Zombies awarded 80 points. (formerly 100) * Spiders awarded 105 points. * Skeletons awarded 120 points. (formerly 100) * Creepers awarded 200 points (formerly 250). Points would not be awarded for indirect kills (e.g. a creeper's explosion killing a zombie didn't award points for killing the zombie). BLOCKS * Gold blocks were obtained by mining gold ore. * Iron blocks were obtained by mining iron ore. * Stone slabs were obtained by mining coal ore. * Oak wood planks were obtained by chopping up oak logs. * White cloth (wool) was obtained by punching sheep (this did no damage). All other blocks found naturally in the world could be picked up normally, with the exception of ores and logs, which drop their resources, stone which drops cobblestone as normal, leaves which also drop saplings as normal, grass blocks which drop dirt (which can handle grass again) and liquids and bedrock which are unbreakable. FUN FACT : '''release date November 10, 2009 ''DOWNLOADS (drop the upziped file in you .mincfacraft/versions folder)' http://www.mediafire.com/file/8lnhj00jue6gff8/survivaltest.zip/file Category:Versions